Stopping the Pain
by Dorryza
Summary: Light feels the guilt of losing Vanille and Fang.  The group agrees, and they set out on a journey to get them back.
1. Tendrils of Pain

Little tendrils of light poked out from behind the fractured crystal. They hit the face of a Strawberry blonde, sitting by a massive pillar of crystal. The crystal was blue and beautiful; clear, yet slightly fractured. That would be due to the entire world it was supporting- the weight had started to crack the pillar.

Lightning made no movement as the light suddenly hit her eyes, meditating here, every day, like she had for the past six months. She knew about the fractures. She knew about the wild animals. She knew about the problems in the city of New Oerba that were surfacing every day. But still she sat at the base of the great pillar, which was already so important to the world, but even more important because she knew personally the sacrifice needed to create it.

And just like every day, she popped out the survival knife, and looked at it. She studied the words, already imprinted on her mind.

_From Serah, to Claire_.

Just like every other day, Lightning looked at the knife, felt the sharpness, envisioned it piercing into her. The pain she would feel would be nothing compared to the pain she felt now, mourning the fallen two.

_Vanille_. The healer, always cheery, always happy, always looking forward. With her bubbly disposition, pink hair, and downright cuteness, she'd given the group the energy to move on, even after they were exhausted beyond belief. She was willing to sacrifice it all, just to help the rest of them move on. The loyalty extended by her to the rest, even more than _Fang_...

The pain stabbed again, as Lightning remembered Fang all too well. The raven-haired warrior woman, the only one to ever beat Lightning in a sparring match, with her cocky smirk, her love of battle, her willingness to sacrifice it all for the ones she loved.

Her _family_.

Lightning considered the knife again. It would be so easy. So easy to just... thrust it in, and end the pain. Then she heard a muffled blowing sound. What was it?

Her meditation interrupted, she slowly got up, and walked around the pillar. Had animals gotten inside the perimeter of the town? The local Guardian Corps would receive a few choice words from-

Wait, was that Hope?

Suddenly Lightning dashed forward, arms going around Hope, who was sniffling miserably even as he tried to hide his tears. Lightning was uttering meaningless comforting terms as he shook uncontrollably, muttering the same names that had were so often parading around her own head.

"Hope, why are you crying," whispered Lightning. He shook more while trying to stem the flow of the tears.

"I-I... I'm trying to be strong," he managed to force out in between the sobs. "I'm trying to be st-strong for them, but it's t-too _Hard_! I can't stand it a-anymore."

"I miss them so much, I can't stand it," he cried.

Lightning took his hand, and put it in between her own. She was still repeating meaningless phrases like "I'm sorry" and "Everything will be okay", but still he shook with the unrepressed force of his sobs.

After about ten minutes, his sobs gradually slowed. Lightning took poor Hope back to her house. Hope looked much better now that he was in a civilized room, but he was still looking not quite up to par. His hair, usually bright silver, was now a dull grey. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were a mess. Lightning sat him down, and started pouring a glass of water for him to drink, as Hope still hiccupped miserably in a corner.

That was the precise moment when Snow and Sazh made their entrance. Seeing the state Hope was in, Snow immediately rushed to his side, while Sazh just leaned on a doorway, sighing a word that sounded like, "Again..."

Snow, being the naive person he was, asked the question, "what happened to Hope?"

Lightning sighed herself, then quietly muttered, "Fang and Vanille" and immediately regretted it, seeing the pain lance through all their eyes, feeling it lance through her own self.

Snow and Fang had been great friends during their ride together on the _Lindblum_, trading secrets and fighting techniques. When Snow asked Fang to save Lightning at Palumpolum, Fang immediately agreed without hesitation, despite not even knowing Lightning beforehand. Snow couldn't see a greater force of friendship. The shock of seeing the wild warrior woman sacrifice herself damaged Snow more than he let on, causing him to lose one of the best friends he'd ever had.

During their journey to Nautilus, Sazh had also bonded with Vanille. They had fought together, until Sazh almost regarded her as he regarded Dajh- feeling protective over her. That was why, even when Vanille revealed that it was her that caused Dajh to become a l'Cie, he couldn't bear to hurt her in any way. The way that bond had broken, so suddenly shattered after the final battle with Orphan, had devastated Sazh.

And Hope. Vanille treated Hope like a little brother, teaching him, helping him. But Lightning saw it in the way Hope stood, fought and looked at Vanille. He always stood facing her. He always fought protecting her. Hope was quite obviously crushing on Vanille. And the loss of her had hurt him so much, in ways that even Lightning herself couldn't comprehend.

Looking at the three around her, with the pain coursing through them, Lightning felt ready to drop. Just by saying three words, she had brought three- no _four_- of the legendary l'Cie to their knees in pain and memory.

Just three words, and all of them were in such obvious pain.

Lightning hated it.

After all, those three were her family too. And seeing them in so much pain, nearly made her vomit with the torrent of emotions that flooded through them.

Sympathy. Pity. Sadness. Determination.

Determination to stop the pain. That's when Lightning knew what to do.

A/N This is just the first chapter that I've planned. This is also the first chapter of the first multi-chapter story I've ever attempted. Is this idea interesting, and worth pursuing? Any suggestions, comments concerns, etc, please _don't_ hesitate to contact me in any way.

As always, review, if only to scream at me for something. Or else, how will I get to know what I did wrong?

Also, Serah and Dajh have conveniently stayed asleep during this, so...


	2. The Stranger

"Are you sure that you want to?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Absolutely su-"

"_Yes_, now _leave me alone_. Tch," Lightning grumbled under her breath while picking up vital supplies and at the same time, fending off the worries of the mayor of New Oerba. She looked back at her list, composed last night.

Potions Check

Phoenix Down Check

Food and Drink Check

Elixers Check

Clothes Check

Weapon components and ammunition

Lightning pursed her lips as she studied the last item. She knew the abundance of weapons and ammunition had seemed limitless during the time directly after the Fall, but because there were no more factories cranking out bullets, the party's supply was running dangerously low.

Lightning gritted her teeth. That wouldn't be problem if only the group had maintained control of their magical powers, but with the loss of the tattoo, it seemed their powers had mysteriously disappeared. If only they had stayed, then mayb-

_They have stayed._

Lightning whirled around, expecting an attack immediately. Her gunblade was already flipping out to sword mode, swishing behind her, ready to slash the mysterious voice behind her. It only stopped two feet away from a quivering and terrified teenage girl, who looked like her bowels had loosened considerably.

A quick "sorry" was muttered as Lightning folded up her gunblade, and ran back to her house. She had to alert the others, tell them to pack up, pool ammunition because of this dangerous individual, which could all be avoided if only they still had mag-

_Your magic has stayed, you simply must look deeper inside. _

Lightning whirled around again, berating herself for letting an enemy get so close to her. But when the dust cleared, there was only air and her house.

No intimidating voice.

No mysterious man.

But then she stiffened. Her ears had not heard, but her mind listened. And she slowly opened up her trained soldier mind, to let out the three quick words of _who are you?_

_One who wishes to aid you._

Lightning paused. _How and Why?_

_Our goals align._

_Fang and Vanille?_

A psionic equivalent of a sigh. _Yes, those two. I have the knowledge necessary, just not the power..._

Lightning's mind jumped with joy. _How? _She exclaimed in delight. With this knowledge, they could be freed, and everyone could live together happily again. Only if they could get them back...

_It is not that easy._

Lightning found herself cocking her head._ What do I have to do then?_

_Too long to explain now._

_But where do I start?_ thought a bewildered Lightning.

_Just head south. I will reveal myself._

The group gathered at Lightning's house, expecting a plan, a direct way to get to their lost family. But they were greeted with, "just head south."

"What the hell kind of plan is that?" asked Sazh with incredulity.

"I gotta admit Light, that's not the most brilliant..." mused Hope, "maybe we should do some more research and preparation. How did you get to the idea, 'Just head South' anyways?"

"Just a hunch," Lightning muttered, more to herself than to Hope. "Well, what about you _Hero_?"

"Yeah! Hero's don't need plans, let's go already!" shouted the ever loyal Snow, fist pumping, and already looking worked up.

"Agreed. Let's go" Lightning said decisively. She pick up one of the pre-packed backpacks. She looked back at Hope and Sazh eyebrow raised, motioning to the already walking Snow. "You coming?"

"I guess..." said Hope reluctantly. He was clearly only willing because his Idol Lightning asked him to. He took a pack, and ran to catch up to Snow.

"I'm... gettin' too old for this..." Sazh grumbled as he shouldered his own pack, and started walking.

Lightning took one last look around the house, then turned out the lights.

It would be some time before anyone turned the lights back on.

A/N

Oh Noes! Discord! A mysterious Stranger! What could possibly be going on?

PS, the author's note from the last chapter still stands. Basically, review, and tell me whether this seems interesting enough to keep going etc etc.


	3. Binesi!

"So... where to Light?"

The group sat for a short breather on the side of the road leading out of Oerba. Hope was ever the one to ask his Idol for guidance. Guidance to the one he longed for...

Who Lightning also had no idea as to her whereabouts. All she knew was the cryptic message...

_Just go south_...

"We'll pass Taejin's Tower first, then worry about precise locations later", came the confident response. But inside, the seeds of doubt were starting to manifest in Lightning's head. Was the mysterious voice really a person who could help, or was it a result of her stressed mind leading them all into the most dangerous location for miles around?

Taejin's tower. The imposing tower blocked the only way south, forcing potential travelers to enter through the elevator, and slaughter their way up and down through countless floors of the monster-infested tower.

It was here that the group found themselves slowly making their way up. Only at the top of the tower could they get the elevator, to take them to where they needed to go- a definite place in the minds of the three, and a burning secret of nothingness and shame in the mind of Lightning.

She was everywhere, whirling, slashing, shooting, gracefully dismembering every monster heading her way. But the burden of her thoughts weighed down upon her, and she was noticeably slower than usual, though she was still leaving nothing behind her but a pile of dismembered bodies and limbs.

Lightning ran right past the last twitching Yaksha, to the top of the Cloven Spire, and directly into a lightning bolt. She was tossed back into the rest, Snow catching her.

The rest sprinted out into the open top of the tower, and were greeted with the sight of a massive bird, feathers crackling with electricity, and with a wingspan that seemed larger than the entire length of the _Palamecia_.

"It must be Binesi..." said Hope under his breath as he readied a shroud.

"Bine-what?" asked Snow.

"Binesi, a bird of eternal thunder, who would strike down those who are foolish enough to attempt to defy death itself..." came the reply from a now phoenix down'd Lightning. She came forward, leading the party yet again.

Binesi turned towards Snow, seeing him as the largest man, and being the greatest threat. Snow took the challenge is stride, taking up a defensive position, and when the inevitable thunderbolt came, shouted "STEELGUARD!" at the top of his lungs.

Before, his magic would activate.

Before, this little spark wouldn't even tickle.

Now, Snow stared in disbelief at his arm, where the light usually flashed and protected him. He then promptly got flung fifteen feet and landed with a sickening _crunch_ on the elevator, trench coat smoking, and groaning. Well, at least groans meant he was still alive.

Sazh narrowed his eyes. The group couldn't afford another hit like that, especially it had managed to take Snow of all people out in one blow. He took a few potshots, even used his beloved rifle, but they simply bounced off the hardened hide of the bird. He needed to think of a strategy...

Lightning had also narrowed her eyes. That bird Binesi had hurt her family. Snow was out cold because of it. Oh, by the time she was done with it, it would be wishing it was dead a lot sooner...

Sazh continued shooting, but the bird had such a hardened hide, he might as well be tossing toothpicks at it. He needed something with a little more bite... Wait, what was crazy soldier girl doing up there?

Aforementioned crazy soldier girl was busy beating the crap out of Binesi. The rage unlocked by Snow's injury was busy working its way out in the form of her gunblade. She was still up there, a minute after jumping, thanks to her anti gravity unit, was still hacking away. The bird had given a startled squawk, then fell silent. Its chest started puffing out, but Lightning assumed it was gathering its breath for a death scream.

Lightning couldn't be more wrong.

With a crackle, Lightning was suddenly flung just as far as Snow, ending up using him as a pillow to soften her descent. She slowly crawled off, and ended up taking potshots from afar with her gunblade, until Sazh called her name.

Binesi had been taking his time, just flying in the sky, when a little human had darted onto the top of the tower. Now normally he let humans alone, but he got a feeling that these humans were the ones he was tasked to defeat.

Perhaps a little bolt would discourage them from their course. So he hurled a little bolt, just a tiny one, and watched as the lead human, little more than a pink haired doll to him, went flying.

Oops, he'd forgotten again how fragile humans were.

Then when he saw the four rush out, clearly preparing for a fight, he saw the biggest in front. He looked the most intimidating, so Binesi decided it was a good idea to send another bolt at him too. He ended up smoking in a heap at the side of the elevator.

Binesi was growing annoyed from this fight. After all, the boomerang boy and the grizzled shooter were tickling him, and Binesi _hated_ being tickled. He turned to them, preparing a lightning bolt-

And then the little dolly from before blindsided him. The little vixen was in his face, hacking and slashing for a full minute while he charged up. Finally that little pink haired dolly got so annoying that he simply unleashed a little bit of his power to get her off him and back onto the ground.

She ended up landing right on top of the big one from before, and slowly crawled off him.

Then, after hearing something from the grizzled shooter, she pulled something from the big oaf's coat, and tossed it over to boomerang boy. The boomerang boy then promptly tossed it at Binesi.

Binesi laughed on the inside. They were now at the point of throwing rocks at him? He charged up a little more.

"Fal'Cie, I'm getting too old for this..." Sazh muttered as he trained a bead not on Binesi, but on the little object that Hope had thrown. When it curved right next to Binesi's face, three things happened.

There was a loud clear shot.

There was a roar of pain from the great bird.

There was a massive explosion in front of the bird's face.

"Yes, yes we beat it," Hope breathed out.

Sazh gave a whoop for joy, seeing as the bird was nowhere to be seen. He then hurried to Snow and Lightning, giving a phoenix down to Snow, and plenty of potions to both.

"Thanks," Snow said as he accepted his third potion. He tilted it down, then stood back up and walked slowly to the center of the platform-

Where a bolt promptly tossed him into the stairwell where the four had come, landing with another sickening _crunch_.

Binesi was back, and he was _pissed_.

A/N

Heh, I'm mean with my cliffs, ain't I?

PS, I don't own any of these characters- they're Square's. I don't even own Binesi, I got him from Native American Mythology =(

I only own the pure awesomeness plot =P

As always review please XD


	4. Destroyed Dreams

"Just one damn break!" Sazh yelled in exasperation, while bringing up his gun and aiming at the monstrous bird. "Why can't I get one damned break!"

Hope swallowed nervously. He tossed his boomerang, and watched as it pinged off the bird's hardened hide, just like before. If only he had his once powerful magic powers, this fight wouldn't be a problem at all. At the rate he was going though, the only way he could kill the bird was with old age. After all, if it could shrug off a grenade to the eyes, then what would a boomerang do?

Lightning stumbled away from the elevator. She was too wounded currently to fight, and besides, what could she do? That huge bird ignored her signature attack, and blasted her at least 15 feet away as an afterthought.

Without the powers their l'Cie curse gave them, was defeating this enemy even possible?

It was clear that nothing the group could do was working. The shots and pings from the relative guns and boomerang was doing nothing but annoy that massive bird, and Binesi was clearly charging up for something. His chest puffed up. Electricity started to crackle around him.

Sazh thought of Vanille. How he couldn't save her. How he would never see Dajh again. Never rib Snow again, or call Lightning "That crazy soldier girl." He aimed upwards and took another shot.

Hope thought of how he wasn't strong enough. The chance they had to save the pair was gone. This was it, the end. He couldn't find his father, and he couldn't save Vanille. He tossed his boomerang in one final gesture of defiance.

Lightning felt remorse and guilt. That mysterious stranger who'd promised to help them, had never arrived. Her cryptic instructions of "just go south" had resulted in this catastrophe. It was because of her that her family was about to die.

Snow would never do anything stupid again, or try to be a hero again. Sazh would never crack another joke, or grumble about his age again. Hope would never be able to look up to anyone, strive to be stronger or better again.

Lightning lowered her head in shame. It was all because of her.

The bird opened its beak, electricity crackling all over it. It was ready to use one last ultimate attack, that would annihilate the peak of the tower, and the nuances on top of it.

The group as one, put down their weapons-

"Been an honor, soldier girl," said Sazh, as he slowly put down his rifle.

"Light... just thanks. For everything," said Hope, as his boomerang kissed the ground.

And the group prepared to die. Together. As one.

A massive flash of light arced out, and suddenly, everything went black

A/N

Oh ho ho, I'm mean with those cliffies.

Don't worry, everyone hasn't died.

But to find out what happened, read the next (currently nonexistent) chapter!

As always, Review please.

-PS, sry for the rather short length...


	5. Distorted Reality

Lightning was dreaming. In this dream, she was back on Gran Pulse, and had been knocked out by a boss. She didn't quite remember what the boss was, but it was extremely powerful.

Apparently, the dream had just started because a familiar head of red hair just revived her. The rest of the group, minus Fang, were slowly stirring because of the pink haired, necklace clad healer. Because she was just revived, Lightning still had plenty of cuts, bruises, and various other injuries. The aches and pains caused a groan, and a clinking sound as a potion was downed.

Lightning's eyes narrowed. This had to be a dream. Vanille couldn't be back. It simply wasn't possible. She _had_ to be dreaming.

Lightning pinched herself. Nothing changed except for a short lance of pain.

Lightning pinched herself again, harder this time. Again, nothing changed except for the surface of her skin, which was starting to bruise. She then punched her one of her remaining injuries left behind from the Boss battle. Lightning could clearly feel the pain additional pain, meaning only one thing.

This was not a dream. It had to be reality.

Lightning got up, injuries forgotten, and hurled herself at Vanille, hugging her fiercely, so glad that she was back.

So glad, that another one of her family was back with her again.

Vanille froze underneath her, and Lightning cried out, telling Vanille how much she missed her, how happy she was finally safe with her again.

Vanille turned around, and Lightning suddenly froze. She stared at the face in front of her.

Then the clearly masculine face's emerald eyes narrowed, and spat out, "How do you know Vanille?"

A/N

I still can't figure out how to do the line breaks- twice the space, with a line in between. Until then, I'll just split things up into chapters, but when I can, I swear, things will be longer.

Also, another cliffie. Sorry ^.^

As always, review please.

-Dorryza


	6. A New Hope

"Who are you? How do you know her?"

"How do _you_ know her?"

Snow, Hope, and Sazh all looked on in confusion as they woke up to what looked like Lightning arguing with Vanille who had suddenly turned male. Lightning's eyes narrowed to slits and her hand was repeatedly twitching, moving ever so slowly towards her gunblade, while the Vanille look-a-like was moving his hands in a position Hope knew all too well- a position to cast magic.

"Alright, alright," Hope said while pushing the literally face to face duo apart. "Light here," he said while gesturing to Lightning, "was one of Vanille's l'Cie companions on her quest to destory Orphan. So was I, and same with Snow and Sazh here. Now how do _you _know her?"

The man's eyes widened comically. "So you four were companions in Dia Vanille's journey?" The four nodded, slowly, suspiciously. "You also were companions with Yun Fang?

"Yes, and your head might be companion to my blade if you don't speak up,"  
>Lightning snapped. The impatient soldier was obviously impatient to get on with their journey.<p>

The man however, only nodded, and said, "My name is Dia Varic." There were assorted gasps, as he then nodded to Lightning. "I have already contacted you, regarding my goals."

"Wait, soldier girl. You've already met him?" asked Sazh.

Lightning thought backwards. There was no way she had seen Varic, while not remembering here. How had he- wait. "You were that stranger in my head?"

"Yes, that was me," He replied. "Apologies for any undue excitement I may have caused."

"So... does your name mean you're related to Vanille?" asked Hope.

"Brother and Sister," said Varic.

"And what about Fang, did you know her?" asked Snow.

"We were..." Varic paused for a second. "We were arranged for a marriage. I believe your word is 'engaged'."

Following that, there was an awkward silence. Hard as they might try, none of the four had ever imagined that Fang could possibly have been engaged. None of them.

Lightning was the first one to break the silence. "Well, how did you get here?"

Varic bowed his head. "I was trapped by Barthandelus when I was part of the second invasion fleet." Raising his palm to stem their protests, he said, "I only joined to protect Vanille, to protect her from the Cocoon menace. I was and am willing to do _anything_ for her, including fighting in a war I believe is unjust."

This silenced Lightning immediately, remembering what she had done to protect Serah. Anything, even killing, just to protect her. Maybe Varic and her had more in common than just their pink hair.

But then she thought of something else. "When you contacted me, you told me that you had the knowledge to get Fang and Vanille." When Varic nodded his head, and the other three looked flabbergasted, she continued. "Then mind telling me exactly how?"

"Well you understand that crystal sleep is not true death, correct?" asked Varic. When the four nodded, he continued "It is simply that their souls are removed from their bodies. If you can retrieve the souls..." He trailed off, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Wait, can anyone who's been crystallized be saved?" asked Snow. When Varic nodded in the affirmative, Snow raised his head and whispered something, something that sounded like, "I'm coming, Serah."

Sazh, on the other hand, simply said, "Dajh, daddy's on the way."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Hope, "let's get them!"

"Wait, wait, not so fast," Varic said, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder. His eyes slowly narrowed as he said, "The truth is that while I know it can be done, I-"

"You don't know exactly the location," finished Lightning. When Varic nodded yet again, Lightning simply pinched her nose in annoyance, Hope sighed, and Snow and Sazh just looked at each other.

"Well... there is one way I can find out," said Varic. The group suddenly crowded around him, newfound hope in their eyes.

Hope was the first to break the silence. "Well, how can we find out?" he asked rather impatiently.

The reply came with trepidation.

"We must complete the trials of Titan."

A/N

If anyone can find out how to do the line breaks, just shoot me a PM or tell me in a review.

So, we finally find out who our mysterious stranger is. I hope you don't all lynch me for destroying all of your precious pairings =\

As always, please review. Thanks!


	7. A New Hope part two

"So... what are these challenges of Titan?" asked Hope.

"Well, you know who Titan is right? That massive Fal'Cie always on the horizon?" asked Varic. When the four nodded, he continued. "His job is to keep the Gran Pulse from stagnating. He manipulates evens so that the strong prosper, and the weak perish."

Varic's continued with the air of a storyteller. "Therefore, the strong must be rewarded. If we can prove ourselves to him, then he will grant us one wish. This wish, I'm assuming, is to go the world of souls, and free the ones you love."

"How will we prove ourselves?" asked Lightning.

"Generally, he will provide a challenge, which usually involves killing something stronger than you. Seeing as you are four the legendary l'Cie, I assume he will set quite a challenge for you..." Varic trailed off as Hope suddenly interrupted.

"But we aren't as strong as we used to be, ever since we lost our magic," Hope said with a sigh. "We can't possibly defeat an enemy without magic, who would be a challenge even if we had our magic."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "But you said we hadn't really lost your magic... didn't you?"

Varic brightened considerably as he answered, "Ah, that is right." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, before adding, "It will be very hard to do this. It will take much, much training, and even then, you might not be able to access your full powers."

"Well how then? I want my magic back," Snow demanded.

"Yeah, me too. It doesn't matter how much work it takes, I'll master it again," Hope said with fire in his eyes.

Varic paused a second. "Before, you summoned magic by concentrating on your brand, which acted as a 'node' for your power, and then concentrating on the magic you wanted, right?" When the group nodded, he continued. "Well, since you don't have the brand, you can't use that method anymore. But the magic is still there- just not concentrated in your brand."

"So the magic is in our bodies, but it's all weak?" asked Sazh.

"It's still here... it's still here!" Hope whooped for joy as he pointed his hand at a nearby tree and shouted "_Fire!_"

It seemed as if you listened hard enough, you could hear crickets, as nothing happened, except Hope's face got a whole lot redder.

"Hmm, I can see how this might take practice..." Lightning said.

Varic chuckled to himself. "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p>The whole day went by, with only short breaks for a lunch. Varic appeared to be looking over everyone's shoulder at once, guiding, teaching, helping. It was dusk before any one of them reported any progress- that is, if you define progress as Hope summoning a tiny spark. However, to him, it didn't matter how small it was. The magic was there. They had a chance.<p>

Every day while they trekked, the practiced. Every night underneath the stars, they practiced. And each one of them improved. Snow was able to withstand Lightning's temper tantrum punches with Steelguard once more. Sazh was finally able to protect the others as was his duty as the old man of the group- no one else would ever be hurt seriously again on his watch. Lightning was able to summon her trademark spell, and was grateful at the chance to conserve ammunition. And Hope was the one improving fastest, already beginning to summon the -ga spells that were so powerful.

Every day, the group grew more confident, both in their own powers, and in belief that they could handle anything Titan could throw at them, even though Varic constantly urged them to be cautious. After all, they had beaten Orphan- what could a simple challenge do?

It was with that in mind that Snow, upon seeing Titan's massive frame for the first time, conjured up a cone of ice, and called to him with it, even as Varic was frantically trying to shush him.

However, Titan heard, and he came.

"What do you wish?" rumbled Titan's deep voice.

"We wish to undertake your challen-" started the overly cocky Snow. He couldn't continue because of Varic's hand over his mouth, while Varic was whispering, "You _idiot_" into Snow's ear. However, the damage was already done.

"You wish to undertake my challenge?" rumbled Titan. "Very well." Titan scooped them all up in one hand, and deposited them somewhere, moving so fast the group couldn't even see it.

Hope was puking- apparently he was motion sick-, and Snow and Sazh were slowly getting up. However, Lightning noticed something rather small. "What's that?" Lightning wondered aloud. "It looks like a miniature Adamantoise." She picked it up to examine it closer. Then she realized. It _was_ a miniature Adamantoise. A baby to be exact.

A baby whose very large and angry parents were standing right in front of her now.

* * *

><p>AN Firstly- yay, we get magic. Fun fun fun.

Secondly- it's another Cliffie. Why can't I seem to write anything _without_ cliffhangers?

Thirdly- as you can see, I finally know how to do the line break. I'd like to thank AsakuraX for this. Hey there, if you're reading this AsakuraX, know that you deserve a large internet cookie for that.

As always, review please XD

-Dorryza


	8. Adamantoise Ambush!

"Just one break!," begged Sazh, facing some god above. Maybe some nice Fal'Cie up there would take some pity. He noticed another shadow behind him and turned around, jumping to meet his savior. And in doing so, just managed to dodge the massive leg that came down from above to squish him into a Sazh-cake.

Sazh looked up. A third Adamantoise looked down on him. Sazh ran. The Adamantoise stomped. Sazh, yelping, cast protect, and just managed stop rock spires from impaling him. Lucky for him, Hope cast haste on him, and Sazh quickly scurried back to the other four.

The three adamantoises bunched up, protecting each other's flanks. They slowly stepped forward.

_Stomp_.

Hope was tossed three elixers by Lightning. He knew he would need them.

_Stomp_.

Sazh readied his guns.

_Stomp_.

Snow cracked his knuckles, ready to fight to the end.

_Stomp_.

A protective bubble encased all of them. Hope's synergist skills coming into play.

_**Whump**_!

And each Adamantoise reeled, as their attacks were reflected right back at them, Hope's abilities paying off. And because of this, none of them were prepared for when Lightning snapped, activating her Anti-Gravity Unit, and leapt forty feet into the air, and viciously stabbed out one of the Adamantoise's eyes, and getting the general idea, Sazh morphed his pistols into his rifle, and shot out the other eye. As a result, the Adamantoise was completely blinded, and lashed out at where it thought Lightning was- but hit another one of its own in the head. _That_ Adamantoise then fell to the ground, clearly temporarily stunned. Snow charged forwards, and delivered punch after punch to the downed animal. He sometimes infused pure ice into his fists, or other times, counted on his massive strength to heavily wound the animal. Eventually, the downed Adamantoise stopped breathing.

However, Hope and Varic were not having any such luck with the last Adamantoise. They hoped to use the same strategy as Lightning and Sazh, and hurt the eyes, but this Adamantoise had smartened up, and protected its eyes. Hope and Varic slung spell after spell at it, even staggering one of its legs, but it simply walked forward, and swung one foot into Varic. Varic then flew to land on the downed Adamantoise's head, leaving a bewildered Snow, and an extremely scared Hope.

Hope did a bit better than Varic. His protect actually managed to block one of the kicks before failing. However, it didn't block the second kick.

Hope ended up flying towards Varic, Snow catching him a second before he impacted the ground. He groaned, almost out of the fight, but staying conscious through sheer willpower alone.

Lightning and Sazh turned away from the blinded Adamantoise to see an unconscious Varic, and a seriously wounded Hope. Snow was enduring blow after blow on his Steelguard, but it was clear he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer.

Lightning jumped in the air, but the Adamantoise headbutted her away. She managed to right herself in midair, but it didn't matter that she was still seriously hurt. Her body felt like one massive bruise.

Then she looked behind her, to see Sazh fly into the air with a yelp. The originally blinded Adamantoise had somehow healed his eyes enough to kick him, where he crashed into the cliffside, one leg bending out at a crazy angle.

Lightning nearly sat down and cried- everything was going wrong. But, she forced herself to her feet, and shot bullet after bullet, tossed spell after spell. Sazh Shot from his one remaining pistol. Hope tossed weak fires and waters. But it didn't matter. The Adamantoises just kept kicking at Snow, who was starting to look extremely ragged.

Lightning let down her guard. Her family was hurt, possibly beyond recovery. There was no way two people, especially wounded, could possibly beat two Adamantoises. She despaired. What was the point of fighting now, when there was no hope?

Then, a power she hadn't felt for a long time welled out of her. The White Knight, Justice embodied leapt down from the heavens.

"Odin," Lightning gasped. Her battle partner looked at her curiously. Lightning pointed at the Adamantoises. Odin nodded.

But before he could do anything, four other figures made their way to him.

"Alexander," Hope had whispered.

"Brynhilder!" Sazh choked out, refusing to lose to the pain.

"Stiria and Nix! Go get 'em!" Snow shouted.

The Five Eidolons faced the two Adamantoises in silence, for a second.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>AN

Yay, it's another cliffhanger! Sorry =(

Also, should I write more fight sequences, or more exposition/development etc.? I personally think I suck at fight chapters, but what do you guys want?

As always, review please XD


	9. The Return of the Eidolons

The four remaining conscious members of the group watched in awe as their Eidolons fought the Adamantoises, every one of them chugging potions, Hope tossing a revive at Varic. Varic woke with a groan, and immediately saw the battle of epic proportions ahead of him.

Odin and Alexander sliced at one leg, while Stiria and Brynhilder tossed spells at the other. Nix was busy trying to lure the second Adamantoise away.

Odin and Alexander had attacked the left leg enough to cause it to go slack, but it wasn't soon enough. Nix flew into the air, her face frozen in a howl of pain before she shattered into shards of ice. Snow's seemed split between shock and extreme pain.

Sazh felt the same way when Brynhilder received a kick to the back of the head, and burst into flame before disappearing.

The three remaining Eidolons pulled back, returning to their masters. Lightning hopped onto Odin, already in horse form, joined by Snow and Stiria. Hope climbed onto Alexander's massive hand, with Sazh and Varic standing beside him, standing on the commanding platform of the walking fortress.

Odin charged forward, cannon shells, magic bolts, and bullets racing past the massive horse and its riders, all courtesy of the random cannons popping out from Alexander, and the three that stood upon him. Snow and Stiria were also slinging ice bolts towards the already wounded Adamantoise, whose leg had gone slack due to Odin and Alexander's efforts.

But the Adamantoise wasn't stupid, and when Odin was nearly within striking range, its foot moved out in a kick, ready to crunch the primary rider and threat- Lightning.

But, luckily for the soldier, Snow noticed in time, pushed in front of her, shouted "Steelguard!" with at the top of his lungs, and blocked the leg with his arms, a sickening _crunch_ audible. The only reason he hadn't gone flying off of Odin was because both Stiria and Lightning supported him, and prevented his fall. A couple of Curasas later courtesy of Lightning, Snow looked battle ready again.

However, the same could not be said of the Adamantoise. It had expected that its foot would knock the rather light soldier off her Eidolon with ease. When it met the literally immovable Snow, the sickening _crunch_ had been its foot being indented into a horseshoe shape. Because of the pain, the foot couldn't support its weight, and the Adamantoise was forced to bow back down.

Odin turned around again, and Lightning and Snow both leapt from the horse, each one hitting an eye. Snow's punch caused the Adamantoise to roar in pain. But Lightning's gunblade plunged into the other eye, then spit out one bullet, silencing the beast forever.

Lightning's eye narrowed. Why had the firepower from Alexander and the other three stopped?

* * *

><p><em>Whump<em>.

Alexander rocked due to the kick from last Adamantoise.

Sazh had just been commenting on Snow and Lightning, grumbling about the two "crazy youngsters", before the first kick arrived. He now landed on a groaning pile of people composing of Varic and Hope.

_Whump_

Another kick rocked Alexander. Hope's leg ached due to his connection to his Eidolon- he knew Alexander wouldn't be able to withstand one more blow. He readied himself in preparation for the pain and the fall.

_Whump_

But Alexander did not fall.

Snow stood defiantly in front of the foot, tossed by Stiria and Lightning to provide that extra speed. The force of the blow cratered the ground around Snow's feet, yet he still held.

The Adamantoise glared balefully at Snow, raising a foot directly above Snow. Snow looked up in fear, saw the foot, and knew there was no dodging or blocking it. He closed his eyes.

_**Thump**_.

* * *

><p>AN

God, can I write anything _without_ cliffhangers? god _

As always, review please XD.


	10. The Last Adamantoise

There was a warm breeze caressing Snow's face.

The sun was bright, exclamations and laughter were nearby.

Was this heaven, the soul world Varic had told them about?

Snow cracked open an eyelid. Then another.

He looked left. Nothing but a sheer rock wall. Behind him. Nothing but a pass leading out of the canyon he was in. Right. Nothing but- wait- _three Adamantoise bodies_?

* * *

><p>*Two minutes ago*<p>

"Cmon Snow, we gotta get to them," snapped Lightning.

Lightning just snapped, activating her Anti Gravity Unit, or AGU, and hopped right onto Odin. Stiria, because she could fly, simply levitated up. Snow, on the other hand, had to pull on Lightning's foot as a rope and Stiria's hand as a handhold, and slowly made his way up. The second Snow got to where Lightning was sitting, Odin, who was already trotting, broke into a gallop.

_Whump_.

They could both hear and see the Adamantoise kicking at Alexander.

_Whump_

They both knew that Alexander wouldn't be able to withstand another kick, unless they did something. Snow and Lightning looked at each other. Wordlessly, Lightning and Stiria got into position behind Snow, and after Odin made a throwing motion, lifting up his dorsal half, Snow got so much momentum that he was able to fly to where the next kick was going to land.

Lightning watched as Snow blocked the first attack, but she saw that there was no way Snow could survive the entire weight of an Adamantoise stomping down on him. Odin was already galloping towards the Adamantoise, but they still wouldn't reach it in time.

She knew that Magic wouldn't affect the Adamantoise. There had to be another way! She gripped her Zantetsuken blades. Wait- her Zantetsuken blades….

Lightning pivoted her body backwards and pulled her arm back, before throwing one of her Zantetsuken blades like a javelin. It whistled through the air, aided by an Aero courtesy of Stiria. It flew true, and pierced one of the eyes of the Adamantoise. The Adamantoise roared in fury, turned- albeit slowly- and faced Odin.

Lightning gripped her remaining Zantetsuken blade as a two handed claymore and raised it vertically.

Odin jumped.

The Adamantortoise roared.

Lightning jumped off Odin, twisting to the left. She righted herself in midair, and cast a sparkstrike, causing the Zantetsuken to crackle with electricity. Lightning brought down the Zantetsuken down vertically, snapped, and landed on the ground.

An Adamantoise head landed next to her, followed by the rest of the body thudding down behind her.

* * *

><p>*present time*<p>

Snow's mouth opened in a silent O as the others filled him in. He knew Lightning did things that were not normal, but this was, as Sazh put it, "Totally bat-shit _whacko_."

He turned to Lightning, saying "wow, that's another time you've saved my ass. Thanks."

Lightning just muttered, "don't sweat it." She then turned to everyone else.

"That goes for everyone," she said. "You're all my family, and I will do _anything_ to protect you."

Lightning then turned her back on the group, and walked towards the Adamantoise corpses. Only Hope could barely catch Lightning muttering, "anything..."

* * *

><p>AN

Woot it's a chapter without the cliffhangers!

Oh yea, would you guys rather have more fighting, or more relationship, character building, etc.

Also, if I have Lightning snap, it's always to activate her Anti Gravity Unit, henceforth to be known as AGU. You know, that thing that stops gravity or something.

Oh, and also, I'm _not_ going to have a regular schedule to post. Firstly, I may be extremely busy one week, and ridiculously free another. Secondly, _your_ reviews are what motivate me. This way, without a schedule, you guys can review/subscribe/fav more, and that will make me write more in a shorter amount of time.

Knowing that it'll make me update faster, review please! There's nothing that makes me happier than a review. So review!


	11. I'll Protect You

Following the Adamantoise incident, the group made their way across the Archylte Steppes to find Titan once more. But this time, they were not challenged by a single beast, not even the normally aggressive Megistotherians, or the massive Behemoth Kings. Apparently word got around quickly on Gran Pulse, and every beast was wise enough to avoid a group that had taken down three Adamantoises.

Or at least most of them were...

"Ow, ow, ow!" yelped Hope. The Cactuar had just cast Thousand Needles. Hope was just happy that only about a hundred got through his protect- a hundred needles still hurt like _hell_. Imagine the pain if a _thousand_ got through.

Caught in his own musings, Hope didn't notice the Cactuar getting close again.

But Sazh did.

Suddenly Hope yelped again, as this time, a hundred and fifty needles got through. He started casting a heal, while balefully glaring at the Cactuar.

Lightning, seeing Hope in pain like that, knew that the Cactuar was going to die. However, she also knew that physical attacks would end up in a lot of needles for the aggressor. But, she darted up behind the Cactuar, and poked it in the head with her blade, immediately flipping to the side. The Cactuar, sensing someone behind it, just sent needles in that direction, and wasn't prepared for the sudden Flamestrike from its side. It screeched in agony as it sent needles out in _all_ directions. Thankfully though, Hope was paying attention, and had a Protectra ready. Little bubbles of shiny defense weaved their way around Sazh, Snow, Varic, and Hope.

Unfortunately for Lightning, she was out of the Protectra range. Seeing the needles fly towards her, she desperately snapped, creating a blue halo around her, but the needles flew on, undeterred. She then cast an Aeroga, causing many of the needles to fly away, but more than half continued towards her.

Snow, seeing Lightning in danger like that, shoved her out of the way, and shouted, "Steelguard!" With that, he braced himself for the needles, praying that the protect would stop them. It only stopped about fifty, but three hundred still flew at him. He braced himself, for the pain, flinching when it came.

It felt like five hours, but after five seconds, Snow lifted his arms, now studded with needles. Hope tossed a quick cure at Snow, who had just tossed back a second Hi-Potion. Lightning was still trying to gather her breath, but that didn't stop her from taking potshots at the Cactuar with her prized gunblade in gun form. No one noticed Varic, just quietly charging up in a corner.

Suddenly, a massive fireball soared out of Varic's hand, engulfing the entire cactuar, as well as an area twelve feed in diameter. Everyone else staggered backwards as a wave of intense heat billowed out, and then either stared in awe or glared glared at Varic. Varic shrugged, as if apologetic for the overkill.

"What? I had to kill it somehow."

* * *

><p>A crackling campfire, holding back the night.<p>

Hope, Sazh, and Varic were sitting around a halo of orange light, trading stories about Vanille. Snow sat standing guard at the entrance to the campsite. Lightning got up from her perch next to the campfire, and walked towards the entrance. Snow didn't even glance at her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Snow," Lightning started, "Thanks for the save earlier."

"Hey, heroes always save the damsel in distress," Snow said. Seeing Lightning rolling her eyes, he continued somberly, "Think of it as payback for yesterday."

"Oh, the Adamantoises?" Lightning shook her head. "That was just instinct. I have to protect you. That's all."

"You know Light," Snow continued, loud enough for the three by the fire to hear, "I think anyone in this family would do anything to protect anyone here."

"Yeah, solder girl," Sazh said.

"You're not alone, Light" Hope said decisively. "Anything for you." Hope gestured widely. "Anything for any of you."

Lightning unconsiously teared up, as she waved her hand at Hope, saying, "I can't bear... to have you hurt... for me..."

"You have to live with it or die." Varic spoke up from the edge of the campfire. "You remind me of Fang and Vanille- Fang couldn't bear to see Vanille hurt." He teared up as well. "And look *hiccup* at where they are now..."

* * *

><p>AN

I tried to have more char. development in this one, as well as a bit of somberness. Tell me, how did it work out?

Also, don't forget to review! XD


	12. To the South

_Bang_.

_Bang._

Titan's massive footsteps rocked the ground as he approached the group, standing before him.

"I see that you have defeated the challenge that was set," he rumbled. "Three Adamantoises are a formidable challenge-" he paused- "For ones as small as you."

"Titan, you promised us knowledge, of how to get to this, 'Land of Souls.'" When Titan nodded, Snow continued. "Well, how do we get there?"

Titan made a large, growling sound, not unlike an avalanche.

"Hey hey now, don't make him angry," Sazh groaned.

It took the group a second to realize that Titan was not angry, but only sighing.

"I do not know the direct way to where you seek," Titan rumbled. "I have only heard stories..."

"Just point the way," Hope interjected.

"Very well." Titan turned to face them. He opened his mouth, but it was not his deep, rumbling voice that rang out, but a high, clear voice, whose owner was long dead, but whose words would never be forgotten.

"_To the South, through lands of cold and snow,_

_Through lands of fire, whose boundaries no beings know._

_Past the waters splitting Soul from Life, the great river Lethe,_

_Waits the Goddess Etro, guarding the Gate of Death."_

"I can do no more for you," Titan said in his usual rumbling voice. "I wish you luck." And with that, he turned away, and walked across the plains again, absentmindedly snatching up an Adamantoise as a snack.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Snow said to the group. "We know we need to move South. We should start moving then." He shouldered his pack, and started walking.<p>

"Hey Hero!" Lightning shouted. When Snow looked back at her, she pointed to the compass in her hand, and then the opposite direction that Snow was going in. "South is that way!" When Snow waved at her, and started walking back, Lightning pinched her nose. Only Sazh, sitting beside her, could catch her muttering, "Typical Snow."

"Well, why don't we stop at Neo Palumpolum?" asked Hope. "Wasn't that built to the South of where we are now?"

"That place was founded by Cocoon Radicals," Sazh interjected. "I don't think they'll take too kindly to us waltzin' in there."

"Light?" asked Hope. "What should we do?

Lightning thought a bit, before saying "I'd rather be glared at a bit than run out of ammo on this...journey."

"And don't forget about food and clothing." Varic added. "Judging by that poem, I'd say we're in for quite the hike."

"Right, to Neo Palumpolum it is." Said Lightning. Hope whooped, while Sazh merely sighed in disapproval, saying "Don't blame me when the bullets start flying."

The four waited for Snow to reach them again, laughing at him, before pushing him in the right direction.

And with that, the group was off, and _nothing_ would stop them.

Or so they thought...

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the no update for a week thing. That was basically a sh*t hits the fan, kinda week. Sorry again.

Even now, I'm gonna be kinda slow to get back into it. Again, I apologize and hope you put up with it.

As always, review please.


	13. Entering Neo Palumpolum

_To the South, through lands of cold and snow._

The group had been walking for two days now, and had reached the beginnings of the mountains. This was the location of Neo Palumpolum.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Hope, as the group were standing on a hill rise, looking down at Neo Palumpolum. "I don't think people are going to welcome us with open arms there."

"Heroes don't need plans!" Snow bellowed. "They'll be thanking us for saving them from Orphan, not hurting us."

"And that attitude's gonna get you killed," sighed Sazh. "Just runnin' in, raisin' a ruckus, ain't gonna endear us to any of them."

"The best way is to make it so we aren't recognized," put in Varic. "People don't just randomly shoot 'traveling merchants', right?"

"Look around," Snapped Lightning. "Who here _isn't _instantly recognizable as the average man? Hope's a boy with silver hair and a bright coat, Snow's a massive giant. Sazh has got a pilot's coat, and guns. You're obviously Pulsian. Every one of us will stand out, and we will be recognized."

"We're going to get recognized," continued Lightning. "The only issue is how to make this- well- not an issue. Any ideas?"

There was silence for a minute or two, before Hope spoke up.

"We will be recognized," he said. "But those people won't act immediately- they'll try to plan, but by then we'll be gone."

"Get in quick, buy stuff quick, get out before retaliation," mused Varic. "It could work."

Lightning snapped to leader mode. "Hope and Snow, you're in charge of the accessories- get whatever weapons, armor, potions, elixers, anything we'll need." Lightning handed them a bag of gil, before continuing. "Varic, you're in charge of clothes and food- seeing as you're Gran Pulsian, you know what's in store, what we'll need, and what's good quality." Lightning handed him another bag of gil. "Don't forget to overbuy. It's always better to overprepare and lose a few gil than it is to die of starvation or of the cold." Lightning gestured to herself and Sazh after that. "Sazh, you'll be coming with me to get some Ammunition. I don't plan on running out of bullets, and I sure hope you aren't either."

Seeing everyone else was ready, Lightning led to the way to Neo Palumpolum, taking quick strides, and ignoring the stares and glares directed to her by people on the road. She strode into the town square-

Only to be met by the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p>AN

Again, sorry for the shortness, but I felt bad just leaving you guys in the dust.

Due to my guilt, you can expect another chapter up by tomorrow XD

-Dorryza


	14. A big Palumpolum Welcome

"What is your buisness here, _l'Cie?_" sneered a low, nasal voice. A short, fat, and bald man stood in front of them. He was dressed up in a military uniform, but his build made him look like a fat kid trying to play soldier. However, Lightning knew that the gun pointed at her was very real, just as was the dozens of soldiers surrounding them, and that she had to proceed cautiously.

The fat man continued. "Are you here to destroy Neo Palumpolum, just like you destroyed Cocoon, our home?" His voice constantly rose in pitch, and spittle started to fly from his mouth. "You damnable l'Cie destroyed our home, our gods, our civilization! And now, you wish to destroy our _new_ home as well?"

"Why don't you understand," said Snow. "Destroying Cocoon saved you from being sacrifices of the fal'cie! We saved your lives!"

"Whoa now," said Sazh. "We weren't trying to destroy Neo Palumpolum! We just need some supplies, for a journey we're making."

"Deceit- typical of Pulse l'Cie," sneered the man. "If so, why did you rampage through our city and slaughter our soldiers? Why did you destroy the being holding up our world, the one who gave us light, the one who gave us food? And why were you planning in a secluded grove, then carrying such weapons and mysterious packages? No, I think I won't fall for your tricks." His grip on his weapon tightened, with his finger slowly tensing. "Any last words?"

Silence. Then...

_Bang!_

* * *

><p>Russell felt proud of himself as he held the legendary l'Cie at gunpoint. The great criminals, who had destroyed his easy lifestyle, were at his mercy! He could finally enact revenge upon the devils! The whole world would thank him for ridding them of this Pulsian menace! He started daydreaming, of the world bowing to his feet, of maidens kissing his footsteps- but first he had to do the deed.<p>

"Any last words?" he sneered.

There was a silence. Russell closed his eyes- he could never get used to the flash from the gun- , and tightened his right index finger. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

Wait. Why did he feel the pain? He had pulled the trigger. It was aimed at the l'Cie. The l'Cie should've been hurt, not him.

Russell dropped the gun, his fingers beginning to numb. He could feel a wetness in his chest, then suddenly a jagged pain as his nerves began screaming at him. His vision started to go red, and he couldn't hear anything but his own labored breathing. Through his fading eyesight, he could just make out a slight ripple in a blue bubble surrounding the l'Cie.

Russell's legs suddenly remembered that they were too weak to hold him up. Russell collapsed into a heap on the ground.

His last thought was that it was a shame no one would ever bow to him now.

* * *

><p>A few seconds after the fat man collapsed, everyone was simply silent and still. Then, suddenly, half of the soldiers thought, "the l'Cie are invincible! Run!" The remaining fifteen or so kept their guns trained nervously on the l'Cie, but didn't fire. They remembered the fate of the fat man who had tried to fire.<p>

"You really don't want to stay," said Lightning. "I could kill-"

Most of the remaining soldiers simply fled with that. Only one remained, but he looked like he was busy wetting his pants. The sight of Varic casually charging up a Firaga made him run like the others, leaving the group, a body, and a slowly growing pool of blood.

Lightning looked at the body and sighed. "I had hoped to get through without anyone dying," she said. "I've had enough of killing soldiers to last a lifetime." She turned back to face Hope. "Thanks for that Protect by the way. I would've been in real trouble if you hadn't put it up in time."

Hope nodded fiercely. "I promised you I'd protect you, didn't I?"

Lightning just nodded, and said a simple "Thanks." She walked on to begin the tedious task of finding their stocks manually, seeing as all the store keepers had already fled.

Even though the task of finding supplies when there are no store keepers was rather dull, the entire day, Hope's face was lit up in a smile.

* * *

><p>AN

Firstly, by writing this, I am _not_ condoning _any_ Hope/Light. Honestly.

Secondly, I tried to have more char development in this one. Hopefully, it worked.

Lastly, don't forget to review! And Fav! and other stuff too! That's the stuff that encourages me to write more, the reason I'm writing right now. So, even if it's only full of criticism, please review!


	15. Words in a Store

Snow looked up, hearing some light footsteps. Varic entered the shop Snow was in, a bulging fur sack slung over his shoulder. Varic heaved the sac to a recently cleared table, now devoid of its previous stock of potions and elixers.

"Supplies all accounted for?" Snow asked.

Varic nodded. "Yes. And you?"

Snow shrugged. "We've got more than enough potions, elixers, and enough phoenix downs to create a new phoenix. We've also found plenty of Aegisols and Fortisols. But the Deceptisols are pretty hard to find. Hope's trying to find some now…" Snow gestured to a transparent bottle on another table to Varic's right. "That one was the only one we found. Pretty hard to see and find, eh?"

"Well here's another one." Hope said as he tossed a bottle for Snow to catch. "That was the only I could find in the back." Hope scowled. "It's dark, and a complete mess back there."

"Oh, hey Varic," Hope said when he noticed the Pulsian sitting by his massive bag of supplies. "Is that all your supplies?" Varic nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, I've got to show you something outside!" Hope said, tugging at Varic. Varic just got up and walked outside through the back door.

Snow, however, couldn't bear to not see what Hope had to show Varic. He exited the shop's backdoor, and turned around a corner. He expected to see something unusual, perhaps a large gemstone on the ground. He was, however, surprised by the image of them simply talking to each other.

Immediately ducking behind a wall, Snow slowly inched towards a corner. Snow was not very stealthy, but apparently the words drowned his rustlings out as he moved upwards. Ever so slowly inching towards them, Snow could slowly make out a few words.

"… you know I… Fang's 'consort', responsibility… _love her_."

With that, Snow took a large step backwards. What was happening here? _What did Hope say?_

_Crack._

"Oh shi-"

Hope's and Varic's heads whipped to face the intruding sound of the cracking branch.

"-it"

Hope started channeling a large wateraga. Varic just sat back, and watched as Snow promptly got a dousing. However, this did nothing to stop Snow's smirk, which was steadily growing even though Hope was yelling at Snow rather loudly.

"Did I hear something about... love?" asked Snow. A beet red Hope just stammered, but now threatened Snow with a large Thundaga.

Funnily enough to Varic, Snow managed to look cocky and his smile grew even larger, despite the fact that he was soaking wet, and was being threatened with a rather large ball of crackling electricity in Hope's hand. Snow seemed quite sure that Hope wouldn't do anything to him.

He got a rather shocking surprise when Hope's now watered down but still potent Thunder hit him in the leg. However, Snow being Snow, he shrugged it off after about two seconds, raising his head just in time to see Hope start stomping towards the town square.

"Don't worry Hope, I'll be sure to give you plenty of tips!" shouted Snow as Hope stomped off to the rest of the stores.

"Bit harsh there," Varic said to Snow.

"He'll learn," said Snow with a wink.

Varic smirked to himself. "Well, all younger siblings have to learn, eh?" Varic chuckled to himself. "I remember doing the exact same thing to Vanille when she had her first crush."

Snow smiled. "I'm surprised you're still living."

Varic laughed out loud. "She nearly burned my hair off with one of her firagas."

The two men shared a few laughs, before Snow turned back to the shop. "Time to find some more of those damned Deceptisols then."

"Why not, I'll help," said Varic.

The two walked into the shop, trading battle strategies and stories all the while.

* * *

><p>A dark shop, filled with weapons and ammunition. Two silhouettes working silently to find what they needed. A silence that was soon broken.<p>

"Lightning... ," Sazh started.

Lightning looked up and raised an eyebrow, a small bullet in her hand. "What is it?"

"Listen, I know how you feel about Fang and Vanille." Lightning stiffened involuntarily, as Sazh continued. "You feel guilty about them."

Lightning looked down. Her expression was unreadable.

"It's not your fault Lightning," Sazh said, facial figures twisted into a grim set of remembrance.

"You don't understand," Lightning suddenly said. "I could've stopped them, I could've-

"Listen, if keep feeling this way..." Sazh paused. "It'll tear you apart. You'll never forgive yourself, if you don't now..." Sazh stopped.

Lightning blinked in surprise- she had never seen this side of Sazh before- someone who had lost someone, and was still trying to cope with the loss.

"Dajh and my wife were in a car. I was driving. A truck sideswiped us, on the right side, where my wife was sitting- in the passenger seat. And-and... she..." Sazh stopped, as a small tear dropped from his right eye.

Lightning moved forwards, put her hand on his shoulder. "Sazh... I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

Sazh wiped his tears away with his sleave. "I watched the traffic vids. I always sat in bed- never sleeping, always thinking of what I could've done different. I visited her in the hospital so many times I spent more time there than I did at my home. Until she was not the great woman I loved before, but the comatose victim, the car crash patient. And I never forgave myself." Sazh looked down. "I can't remember her scent, hear her voice. All I-I can see now is the video- her being crushed by that massive Eclipse truck..."

"Lightning, I can't have that happen to you," Sazh said. "Please... don't blame yourself- it's not your fault. I can't let what happened to me happen to you too." Suddenly Sazh's eyes hardened, and he said with conviction, "I won't let it happen."

Sazh turned to face Lightning. "Don't remember them how they are now. Refuse to see the blank crystal. Remember them instead- embrace their memory, remember who they are. Because we're going to see them soon again, right?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah" she said to herself.

"And don't forget," said Sazh on his way out, a tear-stained sleeve and a bundle of ammunition later. "I'm here for you." He gestured to Hope, walking towards them, and widened his arc to include Varic and Snow, emerging from the sundries store with a small belt of deceptisols. "We're all here for you.

"You will never have to carry that burden alone."

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for not updating in a while! Don't worry, I'm not dead =D

I hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for the long lost updating time.

Also- one word- Review!


End file.
